Always With You
by KayKatastr0phe
Summary: 'Thank God it was only a dream...' RikuxSora One-shot. WARNINGS: Yaoi, Angst, M for language, ECT. Don't like, don't read.


[less than three, less than three]

Yikes. I just found a REALLLLLY old note book of mine and found this fic. I figured I had nothing better to do with my time so I decided to type it up and post it :3

I'm rating this "M" just to be safe.

WARNINGS [and whatnot]: Angst. Suggested 'activities' [cough]. I don't own Kingdom Hearts OR Final Fantasy Square ENIX and Disney do.

It's a Riku-Sora so you no like, you no read. Got it? Good. Now for those of you still reading… Try to enjoy this and PLEASE don't kill me D:

"Riku x Sora: Always With You…"

[less than three, less than three]

"You go on ahead Ri." Sora coughed. The slim brunette was curled up under God-knows how many blankets, shivering and flushed with fever. "It's a cold. Nothing to worry about. I'm just gonna stay here and relax today."  
"Sor-…"

"You're behind in history." Riku narrowed his aquamarine eyes at the younger teen on his bed.

"You sound like Seph…" He finally sighed. Sora pouted up at him and stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah? Well you're acting like Cloud, Leon and Roxas bound up in one peachy-keen little bundle of angsty goodness." Riku raised an eyebrow. He hadn't heard his attitude phrased THAT way before. But somehow, it fit. Maybe it was the gloomy sky and that icky, watery stuff called "rain" that was dripping ever so incessantly from it. Maybe it was because Sora, his precious, hyper, kitty-esque, spiky-haired, uke was sick. Maybe it was both. Whatever… He gave the boy one of his heart stopping smirks.

"Fine then. I'll go. But just because you want me to." Sora gave a little "Eep!" when Riku kissed the sensitive spot under his ear. "Unless you've changed your mind."

"No." The feverish Sora shook his head. "Go."

"I'll get back as soon as I can." The silver haired teen murmured leaving a light kiss on Sora's soft pink lips.

"Hey, Ri." He stopped at the door. "I love you." Sora was glowing with the cutest smile Riku had seen on his face to date. Where was his camera when he needed it?  
"I love you too Sora."

~xoxo~

The whole day Riku was tortured by the thought of Sora sitting around at his house with only his older brother Sephiroth there. He shivered when he thought of all the ways the silver haired swordsman could corrupt his uke. By the end of the day he was sitting at the edge of his seat, waiting impatiently for the final bell to ring.

'Come on. Come on! COME- YES!' He was the first out of the classroom and the school, forgoing his history homework. He could always copy off of Axel. The flamboyant red-headed pyro had a photographic memory and was always more than willing to help Riku in his, increasingly often, times of need.

"Someone's in a hurry today." Riku almost tripped into a puddle when Yuffie ran up to him, matching stride-for-stride.

"Yeah." Talking was a waste of oxygen. Wasting oxygen could lead to things like passing out or other catastrophes of that nature. That would be unhealthy. The ninja got the hint and stayed quiet, keeping up with Riku until they got to her street.

"Bye Riku! Tell Sora I said "hi" and "get better soon" okay?"

"Gotcha!" Another 'get well soon' wish for the spiky haired brunette. Everyone was so worried about him. Silver hair fell into aquamarine eyes and stuck to the teen's forehead because of the rain and his sweat. His legs were starting to burn, and he still had two and a half miles to go. Where was Cloud with his damn bike when he needed him? He didn't know why he was in such a hurry, but he was.

"Yo! Riku!" Axel leaned out the window of his car. "You want a ride home?" He grinned. Riku glared at the pyro. "You look kinda soggy, standing out there like that."

"Where the hell were you twenty minutes ago?" He snapped.

"Hop in!" Roxas called from the passenger's seat. Riku trotted over to the car and opened the back door. "Hope you don't mind Demyx being here."

"Hey." The sitar player smiled and waved.

"Hi." Axel must have picked up on the tension in Riku's quick monosyllabic greeting.

"Something wrong Ri?" The red-head asked, looking back at him in the rear view mirror.

"Just get me home." The teen ran his fingers back through his silver hair as worry churned in the pit of his stomach.

~xoxo~

"Thanks Axel." Riku muttered, climbing out of his friend's car.

"Make sure Sora comes home tonight." Roxas pointed at the house, indicating his twin's presence inside. "Mom and dad wouldn't shut up last night." He added in a grumble.

"No problem." Riku bolted up to the door, it had started snowing and he wanted to get in the nice warm house as quick as he could. He fumbled with his key and listened to Axel's car pulling away. "Sor-…" His call trailed off. It was too quiet. Even if Sora was sick he would have been sitting in his living room watching TV or playing video games. Out of habit Riku checked the couch. No blob of blankets. "Sora! Hey, Sora! I'm home!" His heart sank at the silence. "Sor?" He called again. Only an echo answered him. His aquamarine eyes scanned the room for any sign that Sora had gotten up at all. The only sign of life was a folded up piece of paper on the counter.

'Please God, let it be from Sora.' Riku's name was scrawled across the front of the paper. It was defiantly not Sora's handwriting. He unfolded the note with trembling hands.

'Little Brother,

You never called back so I came by to visit you today but you weren't around. Please don't forget to call now.

-Kadaj

p.s. Thanks for leaving me a tasty treat upstairs. I don't think he recognized me though.'

"Sora!" Riku took the stairs two at a time and burst through his bedroom door, hearing the lock break. The strong smell of blood hit him before anything else and made him fall back a pace with a short gasp. "No…" He choked out. Sora was sprawled out on his back, blood still oozing from shallow cuts all up his arms and down his chest, bruises specking his lightly tanned skin. Kadaj had at least had the decency to cover the brunette's lower half with one of the comforters he had been curled up in earlier that day. "Sor...?" Riku had made his way to his bed and slipped an arm under his uke's head and lifted him up a little into his arms. "Sora? Can you hear me?" Sora's sapphire eyes opened a crack and he gave Riku a soft, sweet, weak smile.

"Ri… You're late…" He convulsed once in Riku's arms.

"Sor? Sora!" The silverette shook the younger boy gently. "Come on Sora! Wake up! Please!" But Sora didn't move. He was gone.

"Oh, did I break your toy, Little Brother?" Kadaj stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry."

"You son of a bitch!" Riku threw a punch at his older brother who caught his wrist easily. "What the hell did you do to him! I want to know why, Kadaj!"

"There's no need to shout." Kadaj laughed. He was the middle child now but he didn't act like it. Kadaj was still a child at heart and Riku knew that it was because of the loss of their mother and two of their older brothers, Loz and Yazoo back when he was five and Kadaj was nine. "Mother wouldn't want you to be violent, would she, Riku? No."  
"I thought you were out of our lives Kadaj."  
"I only moved out. I kept calling, and calling, and calling but no one would answer." Kadaj let go of Riku's wrist and started to leave. "Tell Big Brother I stopped by."

"Hey! Come back here! Kadaj!"  
"Yes?"

"That's it? You rape Sora— MY Sora!—let him die, then you just walk away?" Riku's eyes smoldered with rage. "I can't believe you…" Kadaj just smiled.

"I'll call you later tonight. Bye Little Brother." Riku couldn't move. He just stared after him. After a moment he pulled himself together and grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down a quick note for Sephiroth.

'Seph,

Kadaj stopped by. Give him a call later tonight. I'll be out with Sora, Roxas, Axel, Demyx and Zexion. Don't wait up for me... I'm staying the night at Sora's.

See you later,

Riku'

He left the note downstairs and went back up to his room.

"I love you Sora…" He whispered. For the first time since he was five when his mother died, he cried. His tears dripped down onto Sora's face. "I love you so much…"

"I'll always be with you Ri. Don't be such a sad sap!"

"Sora?" The small brunette was growing colder by the second.

"Over here silly!" The cute giggle made Riku turn quickly. A faded Sora stood by the door. Marluxia stood next to him. He felt the familiar pang of sadness that he got whenever he thought of his friend, dead far too soon. "I'll be beside you forever and ever. I promise." The ghost Sora dug around in his pockets and pulled out a candy-cane.

"He's safe with me Riku." Marluxia assured him softly.

"Mar…" The two ghostly figures were gone in the blink of an eye. Riku tied his silver hair back and went back downstairs, picking up his coat before he left. As he passed the note he wanted to leave for Sephiroth he thought about ripping it up but he hesitated and settled for adding 'Love you Seph' at the bottom of the note and crumbling it up, tossing it onto the floor. His neat-freak brother would pick it up and read it for sure, but Riku didn't plan on coming back… He was headed for Sunset Hill.

~xoxo~

It was a long walk but it was worth it. When he was at Sunset Hill, Riku felt more peaceful, but it was a sad kind of peaceful. This was the place Marluxia had died. Watching the sunset he stood next to the rose bush that he and his friend had planted just a few weeks before his untimely death. There were so many memories from those times. Some good, some bad. Even before Sora had come into his life, he had fun.

Riku noticed that there was another couple standing on the other side of the hill, holding hands, but he didn't mind them. They wouldn't notice him. He turned his gaze from the couple to the single rose left on the bush, clinging desperately to its stem, then to the drop in front of him. Such a long drop. It could kill a person. He leaned on the fence and felt it creak under his weight. Riku grinned to himself and leaned harder against the old wood.

Several things happened at once. The fence broke, a gun fired and Axel and Roxas came bolting up the path to the top of the hill.

"Riku!" Axel tried to grab the back of Riku's jacket but missed. "Damn it! No!" As Riku fell from the top of Sunset Hill, flashes of his best memories crossed his mind and he smiled.

~xoxo~

"-ku? –iku! Riku! Riku, wake up!" Riku's eyes flew open and met a pair of deep, beautiful, sapphire blue eyes. "You were having a nightmare… Are you okay?"  
"S-Sora! You're alright!"  
"Of course I'm alright Ri. I told you, it's just a cold. I'll be fine by tonight." Sora, apparently alive and well smiled an amazingly cute smile and flopped back down into the pillows. "Ahh! I love Saturdays!"

"So do I." Riku rested his hand on Sora's cheek and kissed his deliciously soft lips. "But I love you more."  
"I love you too." Sora giggled. "Riku look!" He sat up suddenly, his eyes bright. "It's snowing!" Riku chuckled as the brunette hopped out of bed to go look out the window. He rose more slowly and took a small box from the drawer next to his bed before wrapping his arms around Sora's waist and looking out the window with him.

"Hey Sora?"  
"Hmm?" Riku kissed his love on the cheek and tapped his stomach lightly to turn his attention from the snow to the ring he had in the box.

"I want to be with you always." He whispered. "Marry me Sora?"

"You don't have to ask me dummy." Sora had taken the ring from its box and slipped it onto his finger. "Happy Anniversary Riku." He smiled turning around and hugging Riku around the neck.

"Happy Anniversary Sora." As Riku held Sora close and kissed him only one thought was going through his head.

'Thank God it was a dream…'

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Oi. Soooooo? What did you think? You're not going to kill me right? [hopeful eyes] IT HAD A HAPPY ENDING! D:

Anywho. A couple little notes here. The gun-shot Riku heard was only in his head. That's how Marluxia [whom he loved at the time] died.

Reviewers will be rewarded with treats!

Thanks for reading everyone. Happy Holidays! 33

Much Luffs!

~KayKatastr0phe

[less than three, less than three]


End file.
